Route 666
by Dede42
Summary: A truck that can disappear is killing men in a small town, and Dean is called up by an former girlfriend who needs his help when her father became a victim of the ghost truck. Now can the Winchesters help her out before anyone else is killed?
1. Chapter 1: A Ghost Truck?

Supernatural: Route 666

A/N: Hey, so I'm sorry that I'm a bit late in posting this, but finals are creeping up on me, and I had to get a paper done for one of my classes. _Anyway_, here I am to post the first chapter of a new story in which Sam and Liz are going to have a chance to tease Dean when they learn something about their brother that they didn't know about.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: A GHOST TRUCK?**

Cape Girardeau, Missouri.

ROUTE 6…

It was a quiet winter night, and an African-American man was driving on Route 6, listening to a news report on the radio, and there were no other cars in sight for either direction. Halfway through the report, the radio reception turned to static, and the man, an annoyed expression on his face, turned it off. A few seconds later, a large black truck, appeared out of nowhere, and came speeding down the road behind the man's car, its' bright lights filling up the back window, as it continued to get closer.

"What the-?" the man began when he looked behind him and saw the truck was getting faster and closer. Scared because he recognized the truck, he tried to get away, but the truck rammed into the back of his car twice; he tried again to speed up, when, suddenly, the radio turned itself on, with clear reception, and the truck was gone. The man, confused, continued to drive.

* * *

A short time later, he saw the truck in front of him, facing his car. Terrified, he slammed on the brakes and swerved to a stop; he turned the car around and started driving in the opposite direction. The truck followed him, gaining speed; again, the truck hit the back of the man's car twice. This time, the man lost control of his car and went careening off the road; the car flipped over two times and landed right side up, but he was dead. The truck stopped next to the car, as if to check that the driver was indeed dead, and started reversing; while it was backing away, it faded into nothing.

* * *

Sam and Liz were by the car, and were looking at a map while Dean was listening to a voicemail on his cell phone.

"Okay, I think I found a way we can bypass that construction, just east of here," Sam said, showing Liz the route. "We might even make Pennsylvania faster than we thought."

"It should," Liz agreed.

Dean hung up his phone, a surprised expression on his face, which then turned serious. "Yeah. Problem is, we're not going to Pennsylvania," he said suddenly.

Sam and Liz were confused and stunned. "We what?"

"Just got a call from, uh, an old friend," Dean said, walking around to the driver side. "Her father was killed last night, she thinks it might be our kind of thing."

Now Sam and Liz were just plain confused. "What?"

"Yeah. Believe me, she never would've called, never, if she didn't need us," Dean commented, getting in the car. "Come on, you both comin' or what?"

Exchanging confused looks, both Sam and Liz got into the car.

* * *

"By old friend, you mean…?" Sam asked once they were on the road, heading away from Pennsylvania.

"A friend that's not new," Dean answered vaguely, his eyes fixed on the road.

Sam exchanged a bemused look with Liz and he chuckled. "Yeah, thanks. So, her name's Cassie, huh?" he asked and Dean nodded. "You never mentioned her."

"Didn't I?" Dean asked hesitantly.

Sam shook his head. "No."

Dean flushed. "Yeah, we went out."

"You mean you dated someone?" Sam asked, exchanged a surprised look with Liz. "For more than one night?"

"Am I speakin' a language you're not getting here?" Dean asked, annoyed as both Sam and Liz laughed, and sighed. "Yeah, Dad, Liz, and I were workin' a job in Athens, Ohio, she was finishing up college, and we went out for a couple weeks."

"And?" Sam prompted, but all he got was a headshake of no, and he sighed. "Look, it's terrible about her dad, but it kind of sounds like a standard car accident," he said. "I'm not seeing how it fits with what we do. Which, by the way, how does she know what we do?"

"Yeah, that's been bugging me, too," Liz agreed, giving her twin an inquiring look.

Dean didn't respond, and didn't even look at them. Exchanging a shocked expression, Sam and Liz both looked at him in disbelief.

"You told her. You told her!" Sam exclaimed. "The secret. Our big family rule number one, we do what we do, and we shut up about it. For a year and a half I do nothing but lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick in Ohio a couple of times and you tell her everything?" he asked, but Dean still said nothing.

"Dean!" Liz shouted, hitting him in the shoulder hard enough to finally get a reaction, plus a yelp of protest.

"Yeah. Looks like it," Dean grumbled, and both Sam and Liz shook their heads, upset.

"I can't believe you told her."

"Shut up."

* * *

Cassie, an African-American girl, was talking with two men; one was the mayor of the town, Harold Todd, who was Caucasian, and the other was, Jimmy Anderson, an aged African-American.

"It's a newspaper we put out here, not a bulletin for the mayor's office," Jimmy was telling the politician, clearly annoyed.

"Get off your soapbox, Jimmy," Harold suggested. "I'm urging a little discretion is all."

Cassie didn't believe that for a second. "No, I think you're telling us what you want us to print, and what you want us to sit on," she stated.

"I know you're upset, Cassie," Harold told her honestly. "I liked your dad a lot. But I think your grief is clouding your judgment."_ 'Either that or the past is coming back somehow…and I really hope that it isn't.'_

Jimmy wasn't about to give up on what he knew. "Two black people were killed on the same stretch of road in the same way in three weeks," he pointed out.

At this moment, Sam, Liz, and Dean all entered, and listened in on the argument.

"Jimmy, you're too close to this," Harold told him, fed up. "Those guys were friends of yours." He then turned back to Cassie. "Again, I'm very sorry for your loss," he added sincerely.

And with that, the mayor and Jimmy both walked away in separate directions. Frustrated, Cassie turned around and saw Sam, Liz, and Dean, and she was stunned to see him.

Dean nodded at her and smiled weakly.

"Dean," Cassie said with disbelief and she walked over to them.

"Hey, Cassie," Dean greeted, and they shared an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Both Sam and Liz smiled, sensing the history between the two of them. "This is my brother, Sam, and my sister, Liz," he added when Liz elbowed him after a few seconds, and she, Cassie, and Sam nodded and smiled at each other. "I'm sorry about your dad."

"Yeah. Me, too," Cassie agreed sadly, and they continued to stare at each other.

* * *

Several hours later, Cassie was serving tea for Sam, Liz, and Dean.

"My mother's in pretty bad shape," she explained. "I've been staying with her. I wish she wouldn't walk by herself…she's been so nervous and frightened. She was worried about Dad."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"He was scared," Cassie answered. "He was seeing things."

"Like what?" Liz asked.

Cassie shrugged. "He swore he saw an awful-looking black truck following him."

"A truck? Who was the driver?" Sam asked.

"He didn't talk about a driver. Just the truck," Cassie explained. "He said it would appear and disappear. And in the accident, Dad's truck was dented. Like it had been slammed into, by something big." And she handed them three cups of tea.

"Thanks," Sam said, accepting the cup. "Now, you're sure this dent wasn't there before?"

Cassie shook her head as she sat down. "He sold cars," she informed them. "Always drove a new one. I mean…there wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night, and there was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks from Dad's car, leading right to the edge." And she started to cry. "Where he went over." She paused. "One set of tracks – his."

"And the first person killed was a friend of your father's?" Dean asked.

Cassie nodded, brushing away the tears. "Best friend. Clayton Solmes. They owned the car dealership together." and she shook her head. "Same thing. Dent, no tracks. And the cops said exactly what they said about Dad - he lost control of his car."

Dean frowned, now that was strange. "Now, can you think of any reason why your father and his partner might be targets?" he asked.

Cassie shrugged and shook her head. "No."

"And you think this vanishing truck ran him off the road?" Sam asked.

"Oh, when you say it aloud like that," Cassie joked, embarrassed and then sighed. "Listen, I'm a little skeptical about this…ghost stuff, or whatever it is you guys are into," she told them.

Dean chuckled. "Skeptical. Yeah, if I remember, I think you said it was nuts."

"That was then," Cassie told him, sadly.

"Mm," Dean said coldly and winced when Liz swatted his arm. "Hey!"

"Be kind," Liz lectured sternly.

Meanwhile, Sam looked at her sympathetically.

"I just know that I can't explain what happened up there, so I called you," Cassie said honestly, and just then, her mother, who was Caucasian, entered. "Mom! Where have you been, I was so-" she began, standing up at the same time as Sam, Dean, and Liz.

Mrs. Robinson was surprised that her daughter had company. "Oh. I had no idea you'd invited friends over."

"Uh, Mom, this is Dean, a friend of mine from…college," Cassie stammered. "And his brother, Sam, and his sister, Liz."

Mrs. Robinson nodded to them, clearly nervous about something other than her husband being dead. "Well, uh, I won't interrupt you." And she turned to leave.

"Mrs. Robinson," Dean called out, and she stopped. "We're sorry for your loss. And we'd like to talk to you for a minute, if you don't mind," he requested.

Mrs. Robinson's expression suddenly turned cold. "I'm really not up to that just now." And she walked away, leaving Cassie, Sam, Liz, and Dean disappointed.

* * *

Meanwhile, another car had crashed, and the driver, Jimmy, was dead. The truck was a few feet away; it started to back away, and then disappeared into the night. The ghost truck had claimed another victim and it wasn't about to stop any time soon.

* * *

A/N: Poor, Jimmy, let's see the mayor cover this one up, _if_ that is what he's doing. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: Unfinished Business

Supernatural: Route 666

A/N: Okay, let's see if I can get this edited _this_ time since my computer system is having issues and this my second attempt today.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: UNFINISHED BUSINESS**

The next morning, the police and ambulances were surrounding the area, while the mayor and Cassie were walking together and arguing.

"Jimmy meant something to this town," Harold remarked sadly. "He was one of our best. It won't be the same without him."

"Our best seem to be dropping like flies," Cassie stated. "Clayton, my father, Jimmy."

"What is it exactly you want me to do?" Harold asked, annoyed.

"Well, how about closing this section of road, for starters," Cassie suggested.

"Close the main road, the only road in and out of town?" Harold asked incredulously and shook his head. "Accidents do happen, Cassie. That's what they are – accidents," he told her, and sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that, too.

Just then, Dean, Liz, and Sam, having heard the news, walked up behind Cassie.

"Did the cops check for additional denting on Jimmy's car?" Dean asked. "See if it was pushed?"

Harold eyed them, instantly suspicious. "Who's this?"

"Dean, Liz, and Sam Winchester. Family friends," Cassie answered and turned to the Winchesters. "This is Mayor Harold Todd," she added.

Harold sighed. "So, one set of tire tracks, one, doesn't point to foul play," he stated, exasperated.

Skeptical, Dean glanced at the tracks leading from the car.

"Mayor, the police and town officials take their cues from you," Cassie pointed out. "If you're indifferent about-"

"Indifferent?" Harold repeated, shocked.

"Would you close the road if the victims were white?" Cassie asked cruelly.

Harold was instantly offended. "You're suggesting I'm racist, Cassie?" he asked. "I'm the last person you should talk to like that."

"And why is that?" Cassie demanded.

"Why don't you ask your mother?" Harold suggested and walked away, leaving Cassie with a hurt expression on her face while the Winchester siblings exchanged confused looks. What was _that_ about?

* * *

Deciding that they needed more information, Dean, Liz, and Sam were putting on the suits they'd bought when dealing with the demon that was crashing airplanes, only now it was to be insurance people.

"I'll say this for her, she's fearless," Sam remarked, standing in front of the mirror with Liz and Dean, fixing up his tie; Dean was also working on his tie and Liz was putting her hair up in a bun.

Dean just vaguely nodded. "Mmhmm."

"I bet she kicked your ass a couple times," Sam added slyly and Dean glared at him, but he just smiled and Liz chuckled. "What's interesting is you guys never really look at each other at the same time," he continued. "You look at her when she's not looking, she checks you out when you look away." Dean looked at him strangely while Liz laughed. "It's just an interesting observation. In a, you know, observationally interesting way."

"I think we might have some more pressing issues here," Dean told them sternly.

"Hey, if I'm hittin' a nerve-" Sam began, enjoying the chance to tease his big brother.

Dean groaned and turned away, heading for the door. "Oh, let's go." He walked away, and both Sam and Liz exchanged an evil grin. Oh this was just _too_ much fun for them.

* * *

At the nearby dock, two men, one African-American and one Caucasian, were playing checkers at a table when Sam, Liz, and Dean walked up to them.

"Excuse me, are you Ron Stubbins?" Dean asked the Caucasian man, who glanced at him and then nodded. "You were friends of Jimmy Anderson?"

"Who are you?" Ron asked, ignoring the question.

"We're with Mr. Anderson's insurance company," Dean answered. "We're just here to dot some i's and cross some t's."

"We were just wondering, had the deceased mentioned any unusual recent experiences?" Sam asked.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean, unusual?"

"Well, visions, hallucinations," Liz suggested.

"It's all part of a medical examination kind of thing, all very standard," Dean added.

Ron gave the Winchesters a suspicious look. "What company did you say you were with?" he asked.

"All National Mutual," Dean answered and partially took an envelope out of the inside of his jacket, and then put it away; Ron was still looking suspicious, but the African-American man was curious. "Tell me, did he ever mention seeing a truck? A big, black truck?" he asked, and the African-American was suddenly very interested.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ron demanded angrily. "You even speaking English?"

"Son, this truck - a big, scary, monster-lookin' thing?" the African-American man asked suddenly.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, actually, I think so."

The man nodded thoughtfully. "Hm."

"What?" Dean asked, curious.

"I have heard of a truck like that," the man answered.

"You have? Where?" Sam asked, relieved that they were _finally_ getting somewhere now.

"Not where – when," the man said, correcting the question. "Back in the sixties, there was a string of deaths. Black men. Story goes, they disappeared in a big, nasty, black truck."

"They ever catch the guy who did it?" Dean asked.

"Never found him," the man answered honestly. "Hell, I'm not sure they even really looked. See, there was a time this town wasn't too friendly to all its citizens." And he glared at Ron, who returned the glare when he won the game.

"Thank you," Sam said and they walked away.

* * *

Soon, Sam, Liz, and Dean were walking back to the car.

"Truck," Dean commented.

"Keeps comin' up, doesn't it?" Sam remarked and Liz nodded.

"It surly does," she agreed.

"You know what I was thinking? You heard of the Flying Dutchman?" Dean asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, a ghost ship infused with the captain's evil spirit," Sam answered. "Basically a part of him."

"Yeah, so what if we're dealing with the same thing? You know, a phantom truck that's the extension of some bastard ghost, reenacting past crimes," Dean theorized.

"The victims have all been black men," Liz agreed.

"It's more than that. They all seem connected to Cassie and her family," Dean added.

"Alright, well, you work with that angle," Sam suggested. "Go talk to her."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I will."

"Oh, and you might also want to mention that other thing," Sam added as they stopped at the car.

"What other thing?" Dean asked, confused.

"The serious unfinished business. Dean, what is going on between you two?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed, wishing that both Sam and Liz would just drop it. "Alright, so maybe we were a little bit more involved than I said," he added.

Sam and Liz both nodded. "Oh, ok. Yeah."

"Okay, a lot more. Maybe," Dean grumbled and they both laughed. "And I told her the secret about what we do, and I shouldn't have."

"No, look, man, everybody's gotta open up to someone, sometime," Sam said, grinning.

"Yeah, I don't. It was stupid to get that close, and look how it ended," Dean complained and both Sam and Liz smiled and stared at him, clearly waiting for more. "Would you stop?" he requested, but they didn't. "Blink or something."

"You loved her," Sam said, exchanging a stunned look with Liz.

"Oh, God," Dean moaned and he turned to open the door.

"You were in love with her, but you dumped her," Sam guessed, but Dean looked at them and shook his head. "Oh, wow. She dumped you."

"Ooh, burn!" Liz squealed.

Okay, now Dean had had enough. "Get in the car," he ordered, getting into the driver's seat, but neither Sam nor Liz moved. "Get in the car!"

Sam and Liz were still shocked, but they did get in the car in the end.

* * *

That night, Cassie was at her desk, working at the computer when there wais a knock at the door. Wondering who could be calling on her this time of night, she got up to answer it, and there was Dean standing on the porch.

Cassie was surprised. "Dean, hey."

"Hey," Dean echoed, slightly embarrassed.

"Come on in," Cassie requested, stepping aside so that he could enter, and she shut the door.

"So, are you busy?" Dean asked, nodding to the cluttered desk in the study.

"Uh, the paper's doing a tribute to Jimmy," Cassie answered. "I was just going through his stuff, his awards. Trying to find the words."

"That's gotta be tough," Dean remarked.

"For years, this family owned the paper, the Dorians," Cassie explained. "They had a whites only staff policy. After they sold it, Jimmy became the first black reporter. He didn't stop till he became editor. He taught me everything. Where's your brother? And your sister?" she asked suddenly.

"Not here," Dean answered awkwardly.

"Alright, so, uh, what brings you here?" Cassie asked, also feeling awkward.

"Trying to find the connection between the three victims," Dean answered. "By the way, did you talk to your mom about what Todd said about not being a racist?"

Cassie sighed, recalling her attempt earlier. "I did. She didn't wanna talk about it," she answered.

Dean nodded. "Right." And there was an awkward silence. "So, just then, um, why'd you ask where my brother and sister were?" he inquired.

Cassie shrugged, brushing it off. "Nothing. Not important."

"Could it be because without them here, it's just you and me? And not you, me, Liz, and Sam, which would be easier-" Dean began.

"It's not easier," Cassie snapped, and then sighed when he winced. "Look, I-" she began.

"No, forget it. It's fine," Dean cut in. "We'll keep it strictly business."

Cassie stared at him, stunned, and then laughed. "I forgot you do that."

"Do what?" Dean asked, confused.

"Oh, whenever we get - what's the word, close? Anywhere in the neighborhood of emotional vulnerability, you back off," Cassie pointed out. "Or make some joke, or find any way to shut the door on me."

Now it was Dean's turn to laugh. "Oh, that's hilarious," he scoffed. "See, I'm not the one who took that big final door and slammed it behind me."

"Wait a minute-" Cassie began.

"And I'm not the one who took the key and buried it," Dean added, not giving her a chance to cut in.

"Are we done with this metaphor?" Cassie demanded, her temper flaring.

Dean sighed, frustrated that this was being brought up…again. "All I'm saying is I was totally upfront with you back then, and you nailed me with it," he explained.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "The guy I'm with, the guy I'm hoping might be in my future tells me he professionally pops ghosts."

"That's not the words I used," Dean reminded her, hurt at her tone.

"And that he has to leave to go work with his father and twin sister," Cassie added and he winced.

"I did."

Cassie kept going. "All I could think was, if you want out, fine, but don't tell me this insane story."

"It was the truth, Cassie!" Dean exploded. "And I noticed it didn't sound so insane the minute you thought I could help you!"

"Back then; I thought you just wanted to dump me," Cassie snapped and started walking away.

Dean was surprised and moved to block her. "Whoa, let's not forget who dumped who, okay?" he said, raising his hand slightly.

Cassie sighed and _actually_ looked at him. "I thought it was what you wanted."

Dean shook his head sadly. "Well, it wasn't."

Cassie began crying for what felt like the hundredth time that week alone. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Well, you did," Dean told her, but his tone was softer.

"I'm sorry!" Cassie cried honestly.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, me too."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before crashing into a passionate kiss; after several hour-long seconds, they pulled away, slightly dazed, and then kissed again. Cassie slid Dean's jacket off his body and they wrapped their arms around each other, releasing all of the tension between them.

Dean and Cassie fell onto the bed and continued to make love to each other.

* * *

A/N: And that's all I'm writing and I'll leave the rest to your imagination, folks. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: A CHANGE OF TARGET

Supernatural: Route 666

A/N: I am back once again and thank you for the one review I've gotten for this story so far; anyway, I'm glad that people are enjoying my stories and I look forward to posting more, and to have more reviews come in.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: A CHANGE OF TARGET**

The next day, Mayor Harold Todd was looking at a map while standing in the middle of a development site; folding up the map, he went back to his car, and the truck suddenly appeared behind him. Hearing the engine, Harold turned and stared at it, stunned for he knew whom that truck belonged to, but it was impossible; it rumbled and shook, and then started to move forward.

Terrified, Harold tried to outrun it, but the truck ran him over, and he rolled into a ditch; his face was bloody and distorted. Its' mission completed, the truck drove away and faded into nothing.

* * *

Morning sunlight filtered through the blinds, and both Cassie and Dean were lying in bed together.

"We should fight more often," Cassie commented happily, curled up against his side, her head resting on his chest.

"Absolutely," Dean agreed, sighing contently.

Cassie laughed. "Actually, we were always pretty good at fighting," she remarked.

Dean nodded. "Mm."

"This we were good at," Cassie added, referring to what they had done and he smiled. "It's all the other stuff…not so much."

"Hey, I tried," Dean admitted. "I mean, I told you who I really was. That's a big first for me."

"Why'd you tell me?" Cassie asked, honestly curious.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know." And then sighed when she shot him a look. "I guess I couldn't lie to you."

"Dean, you told me that story - and it scared the hell outta me," Cassie confessed. "I thought you were nuts. Dangerous, even." And she sat up, pulling the sheets around her chest. "Actually, maybe I was looking for a reason to walk away," she added.

Dean sighed, understanding. "In my work, um…I see some horrible things. Things that can't be explained. And I deal with them. But working things out with you?"

Cassie laughed. "I'm a scary one alright," she agreed, and he chuckled. "Well, usually, things get worked out. When you really want them to."

Just then, Dean realized what she was trying to say. "Yeah, but I'm still really involved in my dad's work," he informed her sadly.

Cassie nodded. "No more excuses, okay? From you or me."

"Okay," Dean agreed, and she leaned down so that they could share a long kiss. An few seconds into the kiss, his phone started ringing and they reluctantly broke away; annoyed, Dean answered his phone.

"Yeah?" he asked and then paused when he heard what Sam had to say, and it was surprising. "You're kidding."

* * *

About an hour later, Dean walked up to Sam and Liz, who were finishing talking to a police officer.

"And he's with us," Sam said, gesturing to his big brother; the officer nodded and walked away. "Where were you last night?" he asked and when Dean said nothing, he smiled. "You didn't make it back to the motel," he added, and Liz grinned, realizing the same thing as their little brother.

"Busy with Cassie, eh?"

Dean shook his head, trying to ignore them. "Nope."

"I'm guessing you guys worked things out?" Sam asked.

"We'll be workin' things out when we're ninety," Dean grumbled and both Sam and Liz laughed. "So, what happened?" he asked, gesturing to the crime scene.

"Every bone crushed," Sam answered. "Internal organs turned to pudding. The cops are all stumped, but it's almost like something ran him over."

"Something really big," Liz added.

"Something like a truck?" Dean asked.

Both Sam and Liz nodded. "Yep."

Dean feared as much. "Tracks?"

Sam and Liz both shook their heads. "Nope."

Dean sighed. "What was the mayor doing here anyway?"

"He owned the property," Liz answered. "Bought it a few weeks ago."

Dean frowned, confused. "Yeah, but he's white. He doesn't fit the pattern."

Sam nodded, having noticed the same thing. "Killings didn't happen up on the road. That doesn't fit either."

"But he _does_ seem to have a connection with Cassie," Liz added. "Which means more research for all of us."

* * *

While Sam and Liz went to the courthouse, Dean joined Cassie at the newsroom, where she poured two cups of coffee, and sat down next to him at a nearby computer, where she handed him a mug.

"Thanks," Dean said, taking a sip from the mug before setting it down. "So, I'm trying to find some link between those killings back in the sixties and what's going on now, but there wasn't a lot about it in the paper."

"Not surprising," Cassie remarked. "Probably minimum police work, too. Back then, equal justice under the law wasn't too literal around here."

Dean could believe that and his phone rang. "Yeah?"

* * *

Sam and Liz were walking along the dock.

"Okay, the courthouse records show that Mr. and Mrs. Mayor bought an abandoned property," Sam informed him, reading from a small book. "The previous owner was the Dorian family, for, like, 150 years."

* * *

Dean started at the name. "Dorian?"

_`"Yeah."`_

"Didn't you say the Dorian family used to own this paper?" Dean asked Cassie, recalling that she'd mentioned the name last night.

Cassie nodded. "Along with most everything else around here. Real pillars of the town," she answered.

"Right, right." Dean nodded and brought up an article on the computer with the headline "Dorian Still Missing. Cyrus Dorian Missing For More Than A Week." "That's interesting."

_`"What?"`_ Sam asked.

"This Cyrus Dorian - he vanished in April of '63," Dean reported. "The case was investigated but never solved. That's right around the time the string of murders was going on back then."

_`"Well, Liz and I pulled a bunch of paper up on the Dorian place,"`_ Sam informed him,_ `"it must have been in bad shape when the mayor bought it."`_

"Why is that?" Dean asked, curious.

_`"The first thing he did was bulldoze the place,"`_ Liz answered, taking the phone from Sam.

Dean glanced at Cassie. "Mayor Todd knocked down the Dorian place?" he asked.

Cassie nodded. "It was a big deal. One of the oldest local houses left. It made the front page."

"You got a date?" Dean asked.

* * *

Sam took the phone back and read from his book. "The third of last month."

* * *

Dean typed something on the keyboard and brought up another article, this one about the mayor; the headline read "Mayor Buys, Bulldozes Historic Home. Heritage Committee Questions Civic Leadership."

"Mayor Todd bulldozes Dorian family home on the third," he read. "The first killing was the very next day." And exchanged a look with Cassie. Another connection.

* * *

That night, Cassie walked into the living room after checking on her mom, and was drinking from when the lights started to flicker.

* * *

Outside, the truck was roaring, and its' headlights turned on.

* * *

Inside the house, fearful, Cassie quickly walked to a set of windows and shut the blinds.

* * *

Outside, the truck started to move towards the house, and it stopped just in front of the windows and pulled itself in reverse; it then started to drive toward the front door.

* * *

Inside the house, another set of windows started to open and shut, and the papers on Cassia's desk scattered everywhere. Terrified, she moved to the hallway, where she could see the truck through the glass of the front door; panicking, she dialed a number on her cell phone. "Dean! Dean!"

* * *

A/N: Cliffy time! *smiles evilly* R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: THE TRUTH

Supernatural: Route 666

A/N: Back once again with another chapter with the ghost truck of doom. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I've had a long day with work and my brain is a bit fried, plus I just watched the 2009 _Star Trek_ earlier in preparations for the upcoming _Star Trek: Into Darkness_. Can't wait for next week!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE TRUTH**

Several hours later, Mrs. Robinson, Cassie, Dean, and Liz were sitting down on the couch, and Sam handed Cassie a cup of tea and sat down, too.

"Maybe you could throw a couple shots in there," Cassie suggested, partly joking.

"You didn't see who was driving the truck?" Dean asked; after getting the cry for help, they'd jumped into the car and drove straight over, where he went inside to look after Cassie while both Sam and Liz had done a quick search around the house, but had found nothing.

Cassie shook her head "no". "Seemed to be no one," she answered. "Everything was moving so fast. And then it was just gone. Why didn't it kill us?"

"Whoever's controlling the truck wants you afraid first," Dean told her, guessing that to be a part of the pattern, too.

"Mrs. Robinson, Cassie said that your husband saw the truck before he died," Sam said, but Mrs. Robinson didn't respond.

"Mom?" Cassie asked.

Mrs. Robinson started and glanced at her daughter. "Mm?" and noted the curiosity on her daughter's face. "Oh, Martin was under a lot of stress," she said vaguely, trying to brush it all off. "You can't be sure what he was seeing."

"Well, after tonight, I think we can be reasonably sure that he was seeing a truck," Dean stated. "What happened tonight…you and Cassie are marked. Okay? And your daughter could die. So, if you know something, now would be a really good time to tell us about it."

"I'm with Dean," Liz agreed, annoyed. "We need to know what you know, Mrs. Robinson."

"Dean, Liz-" Cassie began.

"Yes. Yes, he said he saw a truck," Mrs. Robinson answered, deciding to stop lying.

"Did he know who it belonged to?" Sam asked.

Mrs. Robinson sighed. "He thought he did."

"Who was that?" Dean asked.

"Cyrus," Mrs. Robinson answered, choking back tears. "A man named Cyrus."

Dean took the article from the computer out of his coat pocket and showed it to her. "Is this Cyrus?" he asked, tapping the picture.

Mrs. Robinson nodded. "Cyrus Dorian died more than 40 years ago."

Dean's expression turned surprised. "How do you know he died, Mrs. Robinson?" he asked and she instantly became guilty. "The paper said he went missing. How do you know he died?"

"Mrs. Robinson, we need to know how you know that," Liz requested, also surprised.

"We were all very young. I dated Cyrus a while, but I was also seeing Martin," Mrs. Robinson explained. "In secret, of course. Interracial couples didn't go over too well then. When I broke it off with Cyrus, and when he found out about Martin…I don't know, he…he changed. His hatred…his hatred was frightening."

Sam, Liz, and Dean exchanged startled looks. "The string of murders."

"There were rumors. People of color disappearing in some kind of a truck. But nothing was ever done," Mrs. Robinson continued and began crying. "Martin and I, we were, uh, going to be married in that little church near here. But last minute, we decided to elope, cause we didn't want the attention."

"And Cyrus?" Dean asked.

Mrs. Robinson cried harder. "The day we set for the wedding was…the day someone set fire to the church."

_`"'A burning stick falls to the ground by a church, and the entire building goes up in flames.'"`_

Mrs. Robinson sobbed. "There was a children's choir practicing in there. They all died," she wept.

"Did the attacks stop after that?" Sam asked softly, realizing that she was feeling guilty about the children dying even after all this time.

"No. There was one more," Mrs. Robinson answered, sobbing. "One night, that truck came for Martin. Cyrus beat him something terrible."

_`"'Cyrus is on the side of the road, beating Martin mercilessly with a baseball bat.'"`_

"But Martin, you see, Martin got loose."

_`"'Martin grabs the bat from Cyrus in mid-swing and starts beating him.'"`_

_`"And he started hitting Cyrus, and he just kept hitting him and hitting him."`_

_`"'Martin beats Cyrus until he falls to the ground, motionless.'"`_

Mrs. Robinson was unable to go on.

"Why didn't he call the cops?" Dean asked.

"This was forty years ago!" Mrs. Robinson exclaimed hysterically, looking at him strangely. "He called on his friends, Clayton Solmes and Jimmy Anderson, and they put Cyrus' body into the truck and rolled it into the swamp at the edge of this land, and all three of them kept that secret all this years!"

_`"'The three black men place Cyrus' body into the driver's seat of the truck and roll it down the road into the swamp.'"`_

"And now all three are gone," Sam said slowly as more puzzle pieces fell into place.

"So is Mayor Todd," Dean added, thinking hard. "Now, he said that you, of all people, would know that he is not a racist. Why would he say that?"

"He was a good man," Mrs. Robinson answered. "He was a young deputy back then, investigating Cyrus' disappearance. Once he figured out what Martin and the others had done, he…he did nothing. Because he also knew what Cyrus had done."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cassie asked, crying.

"I thought I was protecting them," Mrs. Robinson confessed and she started crying again. "And now there's no one left to protect."

"Yes, there is," Dean and Liz said together, looking at Cassie, and she took her daughter's hand.

* * *

A short while later, Sam, Liz, and Dean were standing by the car.

"My life was so simple," Sam said wistfully. "Just school. Exams. Papers on polycentric cultural norms." And they all chuckled.

"So, I guess I saved you from a boring existence," Dean joked.

Sam and Liz both chuckled. "Yeah, occasionally, I miss boring."

"Alright, so, this killer truck-" Dean began.

Sam laughed. "I miss conversations that didn't start with "this killer truck"."

Both Liz and Dean nodded and laughed. "Alright, well, this Cyrus guy…"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Evil on a level that infected even his truck," Dean remarked. "And when he died, the swamp became his tomb. And the spirit was dormant for forty years."

"So, what woke it up?" Sam wondered.

"The construction on his house," Dean guessed. "Or, the destruction."

"Right. Demolition or remodeling can awaken spirits, make 'em restless," Sam agreed. "Like that theater in Illinois." And Liz grimaced since that wasn't a fun one.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. And the guy who tears down the family homestead, Harold Todd, is the same guy that kept Cyrus' murder quiet and unsolved."

"So, now his spirit is awakened, and out for blood," Liz added.

"Yeah, I guess," Dean agreed. "Who knows what ghosts are thinking anyway?"

"You know we're gonna have to dredge that body up from the swamp, right?" Sam asked, and both Dean and Liz nodded with grim smiles. "Oh, man."

"You said it," Dean agreed.

Sam sighed. "Yeah."

Just then, Cassie came outside.

"Hey," Dean said brightly.

"Hey," Cassie responded. "She's asleep. Now what?"

"Well, you stay put, and look after her," Dean suggested. "And we'll be back. Don't leave the house."

"Don't go getting all authoritative on me," Cassie lectured. "I hate it."

"Don't leave the house, please?" Dean requested.

Cassie smiled and they began to kiss. Embarrassed, both Sam and Liz looked away, but after a few seconds, Sam cleared his throat. Dean held up his index finger, and they eventually pulled away from each other.

"You comin' or what?" Dean asked Sam and Liz, and they all got in the car.

* * *

After ransacking a nearby construction site, Dean used a dredge to pull the truck from under the water.

"Alright, let's get her up," Sam called out as he pulled the truck almost completely out of the swamp. "Alright, little more, little more. Little more." And he pulled the entire thing onto the land. "Alright, stop." Dean stopped the machine and got out. "Nice."

"Hell, yeah," Dean agreed proudly and Liz grinned.

"Now I know what she sees in you," Sam teased.

Dean was caught off-guard. "What?" and both Sam and Liz laughed.

"Come on, man, you can admit it, you're still in love with her," Sam pointed out.

"Oh, can we focus, please?" Dean requested, and he opened the trunk of his car.

"I'm just sayin', Dean. Alright, what am I getting?" Sam asked, joining them.

"Gas, flashlight," Dean told him, handing a large container of salt to Liz.

Sam nodded and grabbed the two items. "Got it, got it."

"Alright, let's get this done," Dean said, straightening up.

Sam and Liz both nodded. "Alright."

They closed the trunk and walked over to the truck. Dean cautiously opened the driver's side door, and they found the decomposing skeleton of Cyrus Dorian inside. Sam, Liz, and Dean were all disgusted by both the sight and the smell.

"Alright, let's get to it."

After a lot of grunting and grimacing, Dean, Liz, and Sam soon laid the skeleton on the table, poured gas and salt all over it, and they watched as the body burst into flames.

"Think that'll do it?" Sam asked, and suddenly, the ghost truck roared into life.

"I guess not," Dean said, gulping.

* * *

A/N: Red Alert! Ghost truck on the warpath! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: Holy Ground

Supernatural: Route 666

A/N: Hi, and I'm here to say that I'm _freaking out_ because of last night's _Supernatural_ season finale…talk about a plot twist that I didn't even see coming.

Anyway, I've gotten complaints because of how I'm writing the episodes, and I'm here to say that this is an AU with Liz being in it and no one is forcing those who complain to read my stories; as for those who clearly enjoy my stories and have review so far, thank you. I will say that I will be throwing in some plot twists in the future that'll catch you guys off guard.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: HOLY GROUND**

Warily, Sam, Liz, and Dean were watching the ghost truck while the body continuing burning.

"So, burning the body had no effect on that thing?" Sam asked, doing his best to keep his tone even.

"Oh, sure it did," Dean said sarcastically. "Now it's really pissed."

"Understatement," Liz muttered, wondering how they were going to get out of this one.

"But Cyrus' ghost is gone, right, Dean? Liz?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "Apparently not the part that's fused with the truck." And he suddenly walked over to his car.

Sam and Liz exchanged a confused look. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a little ride," Dean answered.

Sam and Liz both stared, confused still. "What?"

"I'm gonna lead that thing away," Dean explained and pointed to the truck they just uncovered. "That rusted piece of crap, you've gotta burn it."

"How the hell are we supposed to burn a truck, Dean?" Sam and Liz both asked.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. Figure something out." And he tossed Sam a bag full of objects before getting in the car.

"Figure something-?" Sam began as both he and Liz watched the truck follow Dean away from the swamp.

Soon, Dean was being chased by the truck, which was rapidly gaining speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was frantically searching through John's journal, and Liz was dumping as much gasoline and salt onto the truck, hoping that she'd be able to burn it.

* * *

During all of this, Dean was still being chased.

* * *

Liz was lighting the truck on fire…well, she was trying to, but it wasn't working too well; Sam, on the other hand, was looking at a map when his cell phone started ringing and he answered it.

"Hey, you gotta give me a minute," he requested.

_`"I don't have a minute!"` _Dean shouted, the ghost truck roaring in the background. _`"What are we doing?"`_

Sam stared at the map, frowning. "Uh…let me get back to you." And he hung up.

* * *

Frustrated, Dean hung up and watched the truck in his rearview mirror.

* * *

Staring at the map, Sam was on the phone again.

"Hey, Cassie? Hey, it's Sam. Okay, I need some information, and it has to be _exactly_ right," he requested.

* * *

Dean pressed a button on his phone, and called up Sam…again.

_`"Alright, Dean?"`_ Sam asked.

"This better be good!" Dean shouted, frustrated.

_`"Where are you?"`_ Sam asked.

"I'm in the middle of nowhere, with a killer truck on my ass!" Dean shouted. "I mean, it's like it knows I put the torch to Cyrus!"

_`"Dean, Dean, listen to me, it's important, Liz and I have to know exactly where you are,"`_ Sam requested.

At that exact moment, Dean passed a street sign reading Decatur Road. "Decatur Road, about two miles off the highway."

_`"Okay, headed east?"`_

"Yes!" Dean yelped when the truck crashed into the back of the Impala, causing him to drop his cell phone. "Oh, you son of a bitch!" putting on more speed to get ahead of the ghost truck, he picked up his phone.

_`"Okay, uh, turn right,"`_ Sam ordered._ `"Up ahead, turn right."`_ Dean turned sharply to the right, and the truck followed him. _`"You make the turn?"`_

"Yeah, I made the turn!" Dean roared. "You're gonna need to move this thing along a little faster!"

_`"Alright, you see a road up ahead?"`_ Sam asked.

"No!" Dean shouted and then looked again. "What-wait, yes, I see it!"

_`"Okay, turn left."`_

"What?" Dean asked, confused.

The truck was now beside him; so, he waited for the truck to pass him completely, and then he made the turn. "Alright, now what?"

_`"You need to go exactly seven-tenths of a mile and stop."`_

Dean was confused again. "Stop?"

_`"Exactly seven-tenths, Dean,"`_ Sam instructed him.

Dean watched his odometer carefully; after driving exactly seven-tenths of a mile, he screeched to a halt. In the distance, he could see the truck facing him, motionless.

_`"Dean, you still there?"` _Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered.

_`"What's happening?"`_ Liz asked, having given up on burning the truck.

"It's just staring at me, what do I do?" Dean asked, confused by all of this.

_`"Just what you are doing. Bringing it to you,"`_ Sam answered.

Worried, Dean watched as the truck began speeding towards his car; he put his phone down, and waited as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Come on, come on."

The truck finally reached Dean's car and drove right through it, disappearing completely, and he continued waiting, confused.

_`"Dean? You still there? Dean?"`_ Sam asked.

Confused, Dean picked up his phone. "Where'd it go?"

_`"Dean, you're where the church was,"`_ Sam answered.

"What church?" Dean asked.

_`"The place Cyrus burned down. Murdered all those kids,"`_ Liz answered.

Dean looked around at the remains of the building. Not a whole lot left," he remarked.

_`"Church ground is hallowed ground, whether the church is still there or not,"`_ Sam explained._ `"Evil spirits cross over hallowed ground, sometimes they're destroyed. So, I figured maybe that would get rid of it."` _

Dean was stunned. "Maybe? Maybe?! What if you were wrong?"

_`"Huh. Honestly, that thought hadn't occurred to me. "`_

Dean, clearly furious, hung up. "Well, that honestly didn't occur to me"," he grumbled, slamming his hand on the steering wheel. "I'm gonna kill him."

* * *

"Maybe?" Liz repeated once Sam closed his phone. "Dean's gonna kill you Sam when he gets back."

"We'll see."

* * *

The next morning, Dean and Cassie were walking by the docks, over to the Impala where Sam and Liz were waiting behind the wheel and in the back seat.

"My mother says to tell you thanks again," Cassie told them, and he nodded. "This is a better goodbye than last time."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, well, maybe this time it'll be a little less permanent."

"You know what? I'm a realist," Cassie admitted. "I don't see much hope for us, Dean."

"Well, I've seen stranger things happen," Dean remarked, slightly disappointed. "A hell of a lot stranger."

"Goodbye, Dean," Cassie said sadly.

"I'll see ya, Cassie," Dean promised. "I will." And they kissed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Liz watched from inside the car. After about a minute, Cassie and Dean broke away and embraced for a minute; Dean eventually let go and got in the car. Both Sam and Liz waved to her and Cassie watched the three of them drive away.

"I like her," Sam commented.

"So do I," Liz agreed, leaning forward between them.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"You meet someone like her, ever make you wonder if it's worth it?" Sam asked. "Putting everything else on hold, doing what we do?"

Dean said nothing, but smiled at them; he then took a pair of sunglasses out of the glove compartment and put them on. "Wake me up when it's my turn to drive." He smiled and slouched down in his seat; both Sam and Liz smiled and continued to drive.

* * *

A/N: And I declare this fanfic done! See ya all for the next one. R&R everyone!


End file.
